victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
|season = 1 |number = 1 |image = Pilot.jpg |director = Steve Hoefer |writer = Dan Schneider |airdate = March 27th 2010 |pc = 102 |viewers = 5.7 Millon |previous = None |next = }} is the pilot episode of Season One of Victorious. Plot The show starts with Tori Vega working on a science project of a mold bush with a guy from her class. Her sister Trina storms in, upset by the fact that her partner for the annual Show Case at Hollywood Arts High School is Andre Harris, because he is a Sophmore ( Whom Trina continues to call Andrew ) and believes he will take her down. Trina then goes on to say it only upsets her because major talent scouts are going to be there and that she wishes to sing, which Trina isn't great at. Trina ask Tori to help her and Andre figure out what they should do in the show, which Tori reluctantly accepts. When Anedre gets there Tori is amazed when Andre plays the piano amazingly. While helping her sister with rehearsing, Tori and Andre become fast friends, and even talk about Andres disturbed grandmother. During the rehearsing Trina turns Andre's song from fast and peppy to slow and soothing, even after Andres and Tori aggrement that the song should be peppy. At the talent show Tori and Her parents are watching the Talent show when they are asked to come back stage. Whn they get back stage they find that Trina can't perform, due to an allergic reaction to some chinese her gargle she found online which caused her tounge to swell up, and even throb. One of the teachers if anyone else can do it, Andre volunteers Tori to fill in, since she knows the song and dance moves from rehearsal. Even though Tori is reluctant to do so she is forced into a dress, and head set and put on stage. Tori sings the song using the original beat of the song, and finds out she has a talent for singing. After surprising everyone with a spectacular performance, she gets a once in a lifetime opportunity when she the prinicpal asked her to attend the elite Hollywood Arts High School. Even though Tori doesn't think she is talented enough, with help from Andre and the audience support, she accepts the offer. On her first day, Tori gets lost looking for her first class and meets Robbie, a boy who often speaks through his ventriloquist dummy named Rex, and Cat, a eccentric girl who is easily upset. When she enters the class, she accidentally walks into bad boy, Beck, spilling his coffee on him in the process. When Beck's mean girlfriend, Jade walks in, she gets mad at Tori for rubbing her boyfriend ( In an attempt to get the coffee stain out ). During acting class, Jade pours coffee on Tori's head for 'flirting' with Jade's boyfriend, Beck. Tori leaves the room upset and decides she wants to leave, Andre meets her in the hall, telling her she is special and belongs at the school. Then at home, her sister convince her she shouldn't give up just because of Jade, and that Tori was truely amazing in the show case. On her second day, during a game of alphabet improv, Tori embarrasses Jade by messing her up and kissing Beck, the end line being, "Man, I love this school!" Absent: None Trivia The original broadcast of this episode was an extended version, some scenes were removed to fill it's timeslot. 01 Pilot